


Boys and Blogging

by oopsthenhi



Category: Little Mix, One Direction
Genre: Corny, F/M, High School AU, Louis is shy, Louis!bottom, M/M, Nick is funny but a bitch, Zouis is strong, harry is popular
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsthenhi/pseuds/oopsthenhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles wasn't actually a real person. And he didn't actually liked me. I mean, I'm Louis Tomlinson; the invisible, suicidal, gay kid. Why would Harry Styles, heartthrob of the school, and very straight like me? Ugh when did my life turn into a sitcom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys and Blogging

**Author's Note:**

> Hi okay so this is my first fanfic, it might suck but whatev, talk to me @ickliam and one chapter would be louis blogging one would be real life okay bye

Blog Entry 1: Camp Aylen.

Mood: Conflicted  
Song: Superficial Love, T.S.O.L

 

\--

Returning back to civilization is a strange feeling of comfort and depression. 

It's been 2 months, 8 days, and 2 hours since I left for Camp Aylen, which means happiness in the Native American language which the camp was anything but. I mean, the whole thing was fun I guess. Canoeing, fencing, camp fires, it was all a little outdoorsy for my taste. It was up until the end that really messed me up. 

It was the second to last day at camp, every year they would throw a big shindig in the dining hall, with punch (with a punch from some other campers) cheap party streamers that councilors had gotten from the dollar stores around the city, and some girls and boys touching and popping too close to each other. But it was the last official day so who gave a fuck?

I was sitting on the bleachers, clutching a red solo cup in my hand when I saw him talking to his (douche) friends. His large, pale hands wrapped around his cup, his fingers hugging it tightly. 

I licked my lips, oh what those hands could do. (I hadn't actually experienced the thrill of those hands but from the gossip they worked pretty well) 

His lips moved slowly and pronounced each syllable with the proper pronunciation, it looked lovely from afar. His friend responded to what he had said and it made him tilt his head back and made a sound angels would even cherish. A crater had formed in his cheek and his nostrils flared. He was so gorgeous, it was ridiculous. 

He looked beautiful when he laughed curls around him like a halo, big green eyes squinted, his breathing rigged from trying to air and cheeks a lovely rose color.

Only one person had the able to make me describe someone laughing in such a way and that person was Harry Styles.

Harry Styles was basically sex on legs, enough said. 

Now Harry and I had talked before like on April 6, he had asked me for a pencil in History. (But then one of his friends told Harry to not take it or he'll catch the queer disease, then broke it and threw it in my face)

But I was extremely surprised when Harry had stopped talking to his friends and was looking at me. He was also kinda gnawing at his lips, and it was kind of exciting. Then I had to make a proper fool of myself and spill my punch over Lindsay Harris, a sophomore who was on the invisible side of the social pyramid. So she couldn't ruin my social status (which was at the bottom)

I quickly dabbed her shirt with my long sleeved tee shirt and I looked up to see if Harry still was looking.

He was.

His small smile had grown into a large one, the one where you could see his dimples. 

I'm pretty sure I smiled too big and it looked stupid but his facial expression didn't change. He jerked his head towards the hallway of closets. 

I'm was sure he didn't want us to be seen together so I stayed back as he went first. I crawled off the bleachers and stealthily made it to the hallway.

"Hi," he said when he saw me.

"Hi," I said back.

He bit his lovely lips and looked down at me (since he was a giraffe and I was a dwarf)

He brought his hand up to my cheek, my heart started beating. His fingers brushed against my cheekbone.

"Wanna go inside?" He said, I looked out of the corner my eye and saw the janitor closet.

"Ah, sure." I said. (God damn my stutter)

I just wanted to say I want to keep my blog PG-13 so I will spare you the explicit details that went inside that janitor closet. All I'm saying is that clothes were off and I was on the bottom. (P.S Harry's orgasm face is to die for) ((P.P.S The rumors are true; those hands!!!))

 

And my conflict.

After the sex ( or booty call as my friend Perrie would call it) we both stepped out, hair frazzled, lips chapped. 

He leaned and kissed my lips, "So I'll see you at school in a couple weeks."

I'm pretty sure I smiled and said "Can I have your number?"

His lips turned down, "Uh, no one can really know that I like you Louis. I'm sorry I guess."

I'm pretty sure Harry Styles had crawled into my glass heart, took a hammer and smashed it because that's sure as hell what it felt like. 

He lifted his hand and ran it through my through my fringe, turned away and left.

So as my story telling goes this was the most exciting thing that happened all summer. And let me tell you I wasn't excited for the first day of school which meant confrontations and drama. 

But until then I have 38 hours until the start of hell.

Until then kisses,

Louis


End file.
